Little Wren
by AlphaSketch
Summary: Aubrey Grayson is the younger sister of Dick Grayson and adopted daughter of Bruce Wayne. Follow her weird, wacky, and dangerous adventures of her becoming a hero with her family and friends. (ONE-SHOT SERIES)
1. Chapter 1

Hey there! My name is Sketch, and this is my series of one-shots. I have read small amounts of fan fictions where Robin/Dick Grayson has a sister/sister figure, and I think that there should be more. So, I decided to make my own, only with one-shots. Some of them will have two parts or more and some of them will not come in order, but that's the beauty of one-shots. Anyways, this is the story of Aubrey and Dick Grayson growing up surrounded by Super-Heroes. Enjoy!

Disclaimer #1: I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE, JUSTICE LEAGUE, OR ANYTHING ASSOCIATED WITH DC COMICS! Besides Aubrey. She's mine.

Disclaimer #2: I will NOT have any lovey-dovey crap in these one-shots. There will be:

NO Zatanna x Robin

NO Batgirl x Robin

NO Barbara x Robin

But there might be some WonderWoman x Batman, or some Green Arrow x Black Canary (since they're dating)

Disclaimer #3: I know that in the comics, Dick speaks "Romani" not "Romanian". But, in this, Aubrey and Dick will speak Romanian because I said so. (Because Romani is not on Google Translate)

Disclaimer #4: Italic= Thoughts/Memories/Translations

***NANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANA, BATMAN!***

Chapter #1: The Fall

WARNING(S): Mentions of Blood and Death.

AUBREY'S POV

(The picture is Aubrey)

Falling.

Reaching.

Screaming.

Crying.

It happened so fast. We were just doing our normal routine. Mom and Dad first, then Dick, then me. Then we wait for our cue. But it never came.

I saw my mother's face go from excited and happy, to sadness and fear. I saw the recognition on my father's face when he finally realized that he was falling.

All I could do was hug my big brother tight.

Dick has always been there for me. When mami and tati (Mom and Dad in Romani. Their native language) were practicing their routines and I needed someone, he was there.

I was always treated as the baby of the family, I was, after all, six. While my big brother was nine. I always need my big brother, no matter what. And right now, I need him more than anything.

I clutched onto my brother while sitting in front of my mother's broken, lifeless body. I heard people panicking and gasping when they came near us. But I try not to hear them. I just tucked my head in my brother's chest and let him put his face in my hair.

We spent about ten minutes like that, comforting each other. That is, until someone finally approached us.

"We need to take them now." the kind man who looked like a police officer told us. I was confused by his statement at first, when I realized, he was talking about our parents. I just cried harder, unable to answer. I felt Dick nod his head from his place in my hair.

Twenty minutes passed and I was slowly crying myself to sleep, when I heard arguing and found arms around my waist. Next thing I know, I'm being torn from my brother's grasp. I started screaming and crying for my big brother in Romani.

"Dă-mi drumul! Lasă-mă să văd pe fratele meu! Nu-l voi lăsa! Nu ne poți separa! Ajutor! Dicky! Big frate!" 'Let go of me! Let me see my brother! I won't leave him! You can't separate us! Help! Dicky! Big brother! '

I kept on kicking the person who was separating me from my only family left, to no avail.

"Lasă-mă să plec! Trebuie să fie cu sora mea! E în regulă Micul Pasăre, voi veni te! Te iubesc!" 'Let me go! I have to be with my sister! It's okay Little Bird, I will come get you! I love you!' I heard Dick yell before he was shoved into a police car on the other side of the circus lot and taken away from me.

Once I saw that my big brother was really gone. I stopped fighting and let them take me away. After all, I had nothing else to lose.

BRUCE's POV

It was devastating to see those two children lose their parents like that. As I watched the two kids' faces, I felt a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. Pity? No, more like, familiarity.

I glanced at the kids again and saw the oldest comfort the youngest as they mourned.

They both watched their parents die, just like I did. I became The Batman to keep others from experiencing the same pain that I felt, I have failed. I just watched them fall, I could have done something.

After the police and paramedics came, I exited the circus tent. I couldn't bare to stay in there any longer.

I wanted so badly to comfort the kids, but I knew that they would just push away even more. It's what I did.

After twenty minutes of talking to the child services officer about them going into an orphanage, he informed me that they were going where the city tells them too, which is the Juvenile Detention Center for Boys, and the Juvenile Detention Center for girls.

They were going to separate them from the only family they have!

As if on cue, I turned when I heard screaming and grunts. I saw two officers separating the kids and pulling them to separate police cars.

"Dă-mi drumul! Lasă-mă să văd pe fratele meu! Nu-l voi lăsa! Nu ne poți separa! Ajutor! Dicky! Big frate!" 'Let go of me! Let me see my brother! I won't leave him! You can't seperate us! Help! Dicky! Big brother!'

I was surprised when I heard the six year old girl yelling in Romani and even more surprised when I heard the boy yell back before they were both taken away.

I ran to Commissioner Gordon before he could leave, I definitely need to talk to him.

"Gordon, why are they taking them to Juvy and separating them? After this, they need to be with each other. And last time I checked, they did nothing wrong."

Commissioner Gordon turned to face me with a sad look on his face.

"I know how you feel about this stuff Bruce, but no one understands them, the orphanages refuse to take anymore kids in, they're speaking an unknown language and the circus can't afford to keep kids who probably won't perform anymore." Gordon informed me.

I looked towards the circus tent to see the other circus performers and Mr. Haly himself, crying over their losses.

I sighed, but nodded none the less. Then, I had an idea that Alfred will probably yell at me for later.

"Gordon, what if I adopted them."

The Commissioner turned around to face me. By the look on his face he thought that I was joking, but after I didn't say anything and continued to stare at him, I could tell that he was slowly realizing how serious I was.

Gordon nodded meekly.

"If that's what you want, I mean, you might not understand them and they might be traumatized for a while, but, it is possible." Gordon informed me.

"They were speaking Romani, it's a gypsy language and if I am going to adopt them, I plan on learning it." I informed Gordon who stared at me incredulously.

***NANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANA, BATMAN!***

I got back to the manor later that night, I needed the names of all of the supervisors taking care of the kids and the addresses for the Detention Centers. If I sign all of the papers tonight, I could pick-up the boy in two weeks, but it will take three weeks to get the girl.

I sighed after pulling into the drive way. I wanted to go alone tonight, so I told Alfred to stay home.

Once I walked through the door, I put my keys down and walked straight to my office.

I could tell when I passed Alfred and didn't even look at him that he was silently asking what happened, but I had other things to do. I decided that I would tell him later that night, unless I need advice as to whether I should pull through with this or not.

I really want to help those kids, but I don't know if I'm ready. I mean, what if the Joker or Two-Face find out my secret identity? They will find the kids and come after them. Or what if the kids found out and got hurt?

Screw my recent decision, I need to talk to Alfred.

I got out of my leather office chair and stepped into the den.

"Alfred?" I called for him.

"In the kitchen Master Bruce." Alfred replied in his posh English accent.

I quickly walked into the kitchen to see Alfred making some type of sauce by the stove. I didn't exactly know how to word what I wanted to say and I guess it just came out.

"Do you think I should adopt?" I asked quickly.

Alfred turned and looked at me like I just turned pink and grew four heads.

"Excuse me Master Bruce?" He asked. I could tell that he knew what I said, just didn't want to actually hear it.

"At the circus tonight, there was an accident with the acrobats. Two of them fell to their deaths while the other acrobats, watched. The other acrobats were their six year old daughter and nine year old son. They watched their own parents die, Alfred. Then Social Services took them to separate Juvenile Detention Centers. If i adopted them, they would have a father, and they would be together again." I explained.

Alfred sighed, "Master Bruce, I know that you want to help these kids, and if you choose to adopt them, I will gladly help. But think about this, do you think you're ready? Do you think that you will have enough time for these children and do you think that the Batman is ready?" My father figure asked.

He was looking out for me, and I appreciate that. But I am sure. Or am I? Yes, I am.

"Do you even know their names?"

I froze. Oh my god. I didn't even know their names. I quickly ran to my computer and did my research. The girl is Aubrey Mary Grayson and the boy is Richard John Grayson.

Okay, now I'm sure.

A/N: Okay, I know that this is terrible, but it will get better! I have all of these different one-shots in mind and I enjoy writing them, please bear with me and don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer #1** : I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE, JUSTICE LEAGUE, OR ANYTHING ASSOCIATED WITH DC COMICS! Besides Aubrey. She's mine.

 **Disclaimer #2** : _Italic= Thoughts/Memories/Translations_

 _***NANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANA, BATMAN!***_

 **Chapter #2:Robin and Wren Take Flight! Part 1**

 **WARNING(S): Child Abuse, Slight Fluff.**

 **Aubrey: 6**

 **Dick: 9**

BRUCE'S POV

It's been two weeks and I finally get to pick up the boy. Alfred stopped outside of the Detention Center and I climbed out of the car.

The building looked dull, and bland. I quickly walked towards the front door while telling Alfred that I'll be out soon.

I didn't think that the building could be any duller, that was before I went inside.

The walls were grey and had some paint missing, there was some kind of mold in the corner of the room and bugs were constantly swarming the light fixtures that hung loosely from the cracked ceiling. There was a desk in the middle of the room with a grouchy looking middle aged lady typing on the chrome laptop.

I cautiously made my way to the desk and looked at the lady expectantly. She finally looked up from her computer and glared at me.

"Name?" She asked in a frail yet rough voice. I was slightly shocked that she didn't know who I was, but quickly recovered when I realized that she was asking for the boy's name.

"Richard Grayson."

She typed in her computer and then pressed a button on her intercom system.

"I need a Richard Grayson to the front desk for adoption." She spoke into the machine and took her manicured finger off the button and looked up at me.

"He will be one second, please take a seat." She told me with no emotion in her voice or shown on her face. Is that how I look when I'm Batman?

After two minutes of awkward silence, a guard emerged from the back room with Richard.

Once they came closer, I could see a black eye on the young boy's left eye and a split lip. I had to clench and un-clench my fists to try and not lash out at the guard. Instead, I just bent down to Richard's level.

"Hi Richard, my name's Bruce Wayne. I heard about you and decided that I want you to be part of my home. Is that okay?" I asked him cautiously.

I didn't want to say that I was there that night, just incase it triggered bad memories. The small boy just shrugged in response. Okay, new plan.

"Ascultă, știu că e greu pentru tine . Știu. Acest lucru sa întâmplat la mine. Dar, am avut someon acolo pentru mine. Vreau doar să fiu acolo pentru tine. Mă vei lăsa?" ' _Listen, I know that it's hard for you. I know. This happened to me too. But, I had someone there for me. I just want to be there for you too. Will you let me?'_

Richard looked shocked that I spoke his language, but he recovered quickly and gave me a small smile and nodded his head. I couldn't help but smile at that.

"Atunci hai să plecăm de aici. Acest loc este corect destul de rău? Haide, vom merge la casa mea." ' _Then let's get out of here. This place is pretty bad right? Come on, we'll go to my house.'_

I told Richard. He nodded eagerly when I mentioned leaving the Detention Center, so I held my hand out to him and waited for him to take it so I could lead him to the car.

The small boy hesitantly took my hand and we walked out of that hell-hole.

Once we were close to the car, Alfred came out and held the door open for us.

I could tell that Richard was slightly confused as to why he was holding it out for him so I explained to him quietly, "Asta e Alfred. El lucrează și trăiește cu mine. Ai țineți ușa deschisă pentru cineva pentru că e politicos." ' _That's Alfred. He works and lives with me. You hold the door open for someone because it's polite.'_

He looked at me and nodded. He then looked at Alfred and held out his hand. Alfred was slightly shocked that he held out his hand to him instead of getting in the car, while I was greatly amused.

This kid was adorable!

Alfred shook his hand and gestured toward the car. Richard seemed to have gotten the message because he climbed in with his back-pack still on and sat by the window.

I got in afterwards and thanked Alfred.

Once Alfred was sitting down he started up the car and we made our way back to the mansion.

"Deci, Richard, vorbiți limba engleză la fel de bine , sau pur și simplu română?" ' _So, Richard, do you speak English as well, or just Romani?'_ I asked him. He looked at me and I think that he was actually going to talk for once.

Eu fac. Deși, uneori, nu -l înțeleg." ' _I do. Though I sometimes don't understand it.'_ He told me in a small voice. I couldn't help but smile. He actually talked to me!

"E bine. Alfred și aș putea ajuta să-l învețe mai bine." ' _It's fine. Alfred and I could help you learn it better_ **.'** I told him and he smiled enthusiastically.

 _***NANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANA, BATMAN!***_

When we pulled up to the manor, it was impossible to not laugh at Richard's expression. I helped him out of the car and handed him his back-pack.

"Îmi poți spune Dick. Toată lumea face." ' _You can call me Dick. Everyone does.'_ I was surprised that he actually talked with out me having to start the conversation. Maybe he's getting used to me.

Once we were inside, I showed Ri-Dick, his room.

After that, I showed him the backyard and the big oak tree. I did not expect him to run to said oak tree, climb to the top branch and then hang there while I stared at him and laughed.

He eventually started to laugh as well. And it was music to my ears. Maybe he'll laugh more once his sister is here?

 _***NANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANA, BATMAN!***_

Dick and I were sitting at the Dinner table in a comfortable silence. I couldn't help but wonder about the circus and that night, maybe he knows something, maybe he-

"I know you want to talk about it." I looked up to see Dick looking intently at his spaghetti. "I'll tell if you ask."

I swallowed my food. I had to think about how I word this right or he might just hide in his shell again. He's opening up to me. Let's keep it this way.

"What happened? I could tell that you're parents have been doing this for years. Why now? If you don't know, it's completely fine, I'm not pushing you to answer."

"Zucco."

I look up at Dick questionably. How does he know that name. Zucco is the last name of some of the biggest mob bosses in Gotham.

"Tony Zucco. He visited my tatica and told him that if he didn't pay for protection than bad things would happen. My mamica and tatica didn't believe him and we went on with our day. Then, before the show, I could've sworn that I saw Zucco and his brothers exit from the backstage and go into the stands. I doubted myself and didn't tell my parents. Then…" Dick told me and I could see that he was close to tears.

There was no doubt about it that Zucco was behind this. And I will bring him to justice.

 _***NANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANA, BATMAN!***_

It's been one week since I adopted Dick. I know that I've been busy, but I need to hunt down Zucco so Dick doesn't feel the same way I did. Full of hate and regret.

Today is the day that I bring Aubrey, his little sister, to the mansion as well. I know that Dick was injured while at the Boys Detention Center, I couldn't help but wonder if the same thing happened to Aubrey.

I haven't told Dick that I am adopting his sister too. I can't wait to see their faces.

Right now, Dick is in his room reading part of the Sir Arthur Conan Doyle Collection from my Library. I walked into his room quietly.

"Dick, I'm going to a meeting, I'll be back in about thirty minutes."

He looked at me for a brief second and then averted his gaze back to his book, "Okay."

I know that he's upset with me for not spending much time with him, but if he knew what I've been doing, I'm pretty sure that he would be glad. I sighed and exited the room.

Once I pulled up to the Juvenile Detention Center for girls, I knew that Aubrey probably had a few bruises. It looked just has dull has the one that I got Dick from, but pink.

They should know that the color doesn't help at all.

I walked up to the front desk and told them that I was hear to pick up Aubrey Grayson.

I sat in the waiting room for five minutes until a guard finally brought Aubrey out.

What do you know, I was right.

Aubrey had a big bruise that took up her whole left cheek and was greenish with blue and purple mixed in. All in all, it was a pretty nasty bruise.

I got up from the waiting area's chair and walked over to Aubrey. I kneeled down to her level and was about to introduce herself when she hugged me.

She doesn't even know me and she just gave me a hug!

"Thank you." She whispered in my ear. They must have been really terrible to her if she's that excited to leave. Once she let go of me, she smiled sheepishly before shyly rubbing her arm.

I cleared my throat and introduced myself, "I'm Bruce Wayne and I will be taking care of you."

She looked at me and smiled.

"Sunt profund pare rău pentru ce sa întâmplat cu tine." ' _I am deeply sorry for what happened to you.'_ I told her sincerely.

Despite me bringing up her parents, she still smiled. It's amazing how a girl who has gone through so much and endured so much pain, can still smile.

"Vă mulțumim pentru ajutorul mine domnul Wayne . Crezi că poate am putea vedea pe fratele meu? Știu că am fost separate și s-ar putea să nu fie în măsură să -l văd din nou sau trăi din nou cu el, dar crezi că aș putea să-l viziteze?" ' _Thank you for helping me Mr. Wayne. Do you think that maybe we could see my brother? I know that we were separated and I might not be able to see him again or live with him again, but do you think I could visit him?'_ She asked while biting her lip slightly, which made her ten times cuter.

I didn't want to give away the surprise, and I didn't want to lie so I said, "Later."

I reached for her hand and she grabbed mine and we made our way to the car. Once inside, I walked to the driver's seat since Alfred is busy watching Dick.

"Just so you know, I speak English. Not good English, but English. As well when I'm nervous, scared or angry, sometimes I start speaking in Romani. Dick does too. Dick is also betterer at English than me." The six year-old informed me. That's actually very useful information.

AUBREY'S POV

Wow! This car is amazing! And Mr. Wayne is very kind. I just wish that Dick and I were together. I wish that nothing changed.

My eyes started burning and I knew that I was about to cry, so I forced myself to hold it in. I can't show weakness, otherwise he might get rid of me. That's what some of the girl's said back at the center.

' _Stop it Aubrey! You can forget them! You got adopted by him and he wouldn't do that. Those girl's are just bullies.'_

"We're here." I was cut out of my thoughts by Mr. Wayne talking to me. I looked to my right and saw a huge house! This is his!?

"Yes it is." Mr. Wayne chuckled. Oops. I must have said that out loud. Mr. Wayne held the door open for me and I climbed out of the car with my back-pack clutched in my hands.

I followed him to the front door of the mansion and proceeded to follow him into the house. I couldn't help but look around in amazement at all fancy and expensive stuff.

"Dick! I have a surprise for you!" I snapped my head up to Mr. Wayne. Wait, Dick!? Dick's here!?

"One second Bruce." I heard a familiar voice call.

I got so excited that I couldn't help but run towards it. When I found the source of the voice, I saw him next to an elderly, well dressed man making something in what I guess is the kitchen.

"Dicky?" I ask while trying at keep the tears of joy at bay.

I hear Mr. Wayne come in behind me and Dick drops a cookie cutter to the ground. He slowly turns to me and I drop my back pack.

I run through the kitchen and tackle my big brother into a hug.

"Dicky!"

"Aubrey!"

I giggle while still hugging him. I can't help but let the tears out and cry into his shoulder. I could feel him kiss my fore-head, then the top of my head and finally he rested his chin in my hair.

I missed him so much. We pulled away and he gasped.

I looked at him in confusion but then flinched when I felt a hand on my bruise.

"What happened to your face, Aubrey!?" Dick asked and I could tell that he was mad. I had to tell him I mean, he's my big brother. He needs to know.

"I didn't listen to other girls. When I didn't listen, they hurt me. But it's over now! I'm with you!" I told him and smiled reassuringly at the end.

He sighed but nodded.

"Eu nu te va lasa sa rănit din nou Micul pasăre." ' _I won't let you get hurt again Little bird.'_

BRUCE'S POV

Even while seeing the two siblings re-united, I couldn't help but feel slight anger. Why would those girl's want to hurt Aubrey, she is probably the sweetest little girl I have ever met!

I snapped out of my thoughts when the two broke apart from their hug.

"Vrei întâlnit să-ți arăt pe aici? Există o curte mare, cu un copac , putem urca!" ' _Do you want met to show you around? There is a big backyard with a tree we can climb!'_ Dick told Aubrey excitedly.

The little girl's face lit up with excitement after Dick mentioned the oak tree.

"Într-adevăr?" ' _Really?'_ Aubrey asked, eyes shining with hopefulness.

Dick nodded, "Da! Urmați-mă!" ' _Yeah! Follow me!'_ Dick told her.

' _We will definitely have to work on their English.'_ I thought as I watched the two children run out the back door.

"Vă mulțumim Dl. Wayne! Pentru tot!" ' _Thank you, Mr. Wayne! For everything!'_ Aubrey yelled before Dick dragged her towards the tree.

I couldn't help but smile at the thought of having these two here for a long time. I already feel connected to them.

I looked over to Alfred and smiled widely, "This just might work."

 _***NANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANA, BATMAN!***_

 **A/N: Yay! The plot is escalating! Wait, it's a one-shot series. There is no plot. What I meant was, It's getting better! Yes! Please review, I love getting feedback. Also, don't be shy to leave a request. I will get to it ASAP!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer #1: I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE, JUSTICE LEAGUE, OR ANYTHING ASSOCIATED WITH DC COMICS! Besides Aubrey. She's mine.

Disclaimer #2: BOLD= Translations Italic= Thoughts/Memories

***NANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANA, BATMAN!***

Chapter #3: Robin and Wren Take Flight! Part 2

WARNING(S): None

Aubrey: 6

Dick: 9

THIRD PERSON'S POV

Aubrey has been living at the Wayne Mansion for three days now.

Alfred has been teaching her how to cook small things, Bruce has been helping both of the children with their English, Math and Science, and Dick was teaching her where they could practice acrobatics in the Mansion or outside.

Of course, there have been some bumps, like breaking the chandelier after using it as a Jungle Gym, using Bruce as a Jungle Gym, staying in the Oak Tree for several hours making Bruce think that they were kidnapped and so on.

All in a time-span of three days.

Dick has been smiling and laughing more, that is one thing that Bruce noted.

The two siblings are as thick as thieves.

Sometimes if he goes into Dick's room late at night, he sees Aubrey in there too. They're both asleep but Dick is holding his little sister protectively to his chest. It's adorable!

Bruce found out that Dick has a stuffed toy elephant named Zitka, that his mother made and is named after one of the baby elephants in the circus. While Aubrey has a stuffed, white tiger toy called Winter that is named after one of the White Tigers in the circus.

Bruce expected them to find out about the Bat Cave and Batman eventually, just not three days for Aubrey, and a week and a half for Dick!

***NANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANA, BATMAN!***

It was 11:18 in the Wayne house-hold, when Aubrey woke up sweating and crying.

This is the second time that she has had a nightmare since being in the Mansion.

She quietly grabbed Winter, hopped out of her soft bed and walked out of her bedroom. After quietly shutting the door, she made her way to her big brother's room.

The tiny six year old opened the big oak door quietly and crossed the distance to the queen sized bed.

"Dick. Dicky." The toddler said while poking his cheek.

Dick opened his eyes just a little to see his little sister clutching her stuffed tiger like a life-line and looking at her nightgown sheepishly. The window in his room was open a crack, which let the moon light shine through, letting him see the un-shed tears in his little sister's eyes.

"Mhhm."Dick mumbled sleepily.

"I had the nightmare again." She said shyly while messing with the pink fringe of her nightgown.

Dick opened his eyes wider and slowly looked at his baby sister.

"Was it the same one?" She nodded while sniffling. That nightmare always makes the poor girl cry.

"Do you want to sleep with me?" Dick asked.

His sister rarely got nightmares, but when she did, she would either go to her parents and sleep with them, or cuddle with Dick. This time, Aubrey didn't want to cuddle.

"No, but do you think that Alfred left the fire on. He normally doesn't go to sleep until later." Aubrey asked.

She always found that sitting by the fire with her family was a good cure for anything. When she would get injured on the trapeze, she would just sit by the fire with her parents and Dick.

"It might be. Come on, we'll go check." Dick got out of his bed, grabbed Aubrey's small hand and guided her to the den. They were careful not to make any noise, which was easy for them since they were fairly light on their feet.

***NANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANA, BATMAN!***

Once in the den, the two kids saw that the fire was, in fact, still burning.

Dick looked down to his little sister to see that she was smiling brightly at the fire. He walked them over there and sat down with her in front of the fire.

Dick pulled Aubrey into his lap so that he was cradling her. Aubrey fisted Dick's shirt nearly unconsciously while Dick rubbed slow, comforting circles in-between her shoulder-blades.

They sat and just listened to the crackling of the fire as they smelled wood burning until they heard footsteps.

Aubrey looked over to Dick in panic. He knew that she didn't want to get in trouble for being up this late, so he wrapped his arms around her middle and moved them to the opposite side of the couch that the footsteps came from.

The siblings peered over the sofa and saw Alfred with a tray of food walking towards the grandfather clock.

'Why would he go to the clock?' Dick thought while staring at the butler quizzically.

Alfred stopped in front of the antique clock and moved the big hand and little hand to different times. [1]

Aubrey made sure to memorize what times, just in case.

Once the hands were in proper placement, the clock slowly moved to the right, revealing a hidden staircase that Alfred walked down, making the clock move back in place.

Dick and Aubrey looked at each other with wide eyes.

What was the butler hiding?

After a silent agreement to investigate, they both jumped over the couch and ran towards the clock.

Aubrey turned to Dick, "Give me a boost? I memorized the combination." Aubrey whispered. Dick nodded and clasped his hands together so Aubrey could use them as a step stool.

Once at the desired height, Aubrey used her spare hand (The other was clutching Winter) to move the big hand and little hand to the proper times that Alfred used.

The floor started to slightly vibrate as the clock moved to the side.

Aubrey hopped off of her brother's clasped hands and hugged his arm tightly. Who knows what they could find down there.

"Stai aproape de mine Micul Pasăre." 'Stay close to me Little Bird.' Dick whispered to his sister who nodded in reply, still clutching his arm and the stuffed tiger.

***NANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANA, BATMAN!***

The two siblings made their way down the dark stair case. It looked like a secret cave!

Once at the bottom of the stairs, the brother-sister duo looked around at all of the strange attractions. There was a giant penny, a robotic T-rex and a butler in front of a huge computer monitor.

The two quickly ducked behind a shelf holding assortments of medieval armor.

To their left, they heard engines rumbling and saw a sleek black car drive through a secret entrance behind the water fall.

Dick and Aubrey watched from the shadows with wide eyes as the caped crusader jumped out of the vehicle.

The children were having a little fan-girl session from the shadows as Batman walked to the monitor.

Dick and Aubrey idolized the Batman and Dick even had Batman slippers. Aubrey had a Bat signal necklace and they each had a stuffed bat.

Bruce was very supportive of their Batman obsession, much to Alfred's amusement. And now they knew why, their adopted dad was The Batman!

I mean, it only made sense that he would be the Batman. He does have the money for it.

Dick couldn't take it anymore and jumped out of his hiding place in the shadows.

"Tu ești Batman!" 'You're the Batman!'

Batman and Alfred turned around, surprised, and saw the nine year old boy smiling at them happily.

Dick realized that he spoke in Romani and blushed nervously.

"Ah, sorry. I switch to Romani when I'm excited." The small boy explained while scratching the back of his head.

Batman and Alfred both exchanged a look and nodded.

"How did you find this place?" Batman asked while removing his cowl, now becoming Bruce.

"Well, you see. Aubrey woke up because she had a nightmare so we walked down to the fire because it usually calms her. After a while, we heard Alfred coming and hid on the opposite side of the couch, we didn't want to get in trouble for staying up late. We did not expect Alfred to mess around with the grandfather clock and there be a staircase! Aubrey memorized the combination and did the same thing, that's how we're down here." Dick answered all in two breath.

Bruce processed the information until he noticed something.

"Wait, then where's your sister?" Bruce asked while raising an eyebrow.

Dick looked behind the cabinet that she was behind and found her missing.

He started looking around frantically when,

"I'm up here!"

Bruce, Dick and Alfred all turned to see Aubrey sitting on top of the robotic T-rex.

Dick was smiling because his sister was having fun, Bruce was staring wide eyed because he didn't think that she could climb something so big that fast, and Alfred was keeping a straight face even though he was concerned for the young girl's safety.

"How did you get up there?" Bruce asked.

"I climbed." Aubrey answered nonchalantly.

"How can you be so nonchalant about this?" Bruce asked bewildered.

"I may not look it, but on the inside, I'm actually quite chalant." Aubrey stated which made Dick smirk.

When Bruce was teaching them English, they found it pretty confusing and asked why the opposite of nonchalant was not chalant. After class, the siblings spent an hour discussing the English language and how it should change.

"Chalant? What does that mean?" Bruce was thoroughly confused. He most certainly did not teach her that.

"It's the opposite of nonchalant." Dick answered easily which made Bruce stare at him too.

"Just like aster is the opposite of disaster." Aubrey informed their father matter-of-factly.

Alfred pinched the bridge of his nose, turned around and started walking back upstairs grumbling something along the lines of, "I'm getting to old for this.", making Aubrey and Dick giggle.

Once Alfred was gone, Dick turned back to Bruce.

"I wanna help." Dick told him.

"No. It's too dangerous."

"I don't care."

"Well I do. And I'm pretty sure that Aubrey does too."

Both Dick and Bruce turned to the T-rex only to find that the six year old was gone.

"I wanna help too."

They turned to see Aubrey sitting on top of the monitor staring at them. Dick giggled while Bruce stared at her dumbfounded.

"There is no way that either of you are helping!" Bruce said, after recovering from the shock and used as much strictness in his voice that he could muster.

But none of the children would back down.

"We're going to help. And if you refuse to train us, we'll go out on our own." Dick answered defiantly.

Bruce sighed and turned to Aubrey to see if she agrees. Aubrey nodded in response and Bruce groaned.

"Fine. But when we are training, I will not be Bruce. I will be Batman and Batman will not go easy on you. You must follow my every command and follow my lead. Understood?"

Both children nodded their heads excitedly.

"You'll need names." Bruce informed them.

"Aubrey, any ideas?" Dick asked his little sister who was now in a spinny chair.

Aubrey bit her lip in thought until she straightened up and smiled brightly at Dick.

She hopped off the chair and ran to Dick. She then cupped her hand and whispered into his ear.

Once Aubrey backed away, she gave her brother one of the brightest smiles Bruce has ever seen on the six-year old.

Dick nodded and gave a happy, yet sad, smile. The two siblings turned back to Bruce smiling widely.

Bruce raised an eyebrow to their odd behavior, beckoning them to explain.

"Robin." Dick told him.

"And Wren." Aubrey told him.

"Like the birds?" Bruce asked unsure.

Dick shrugged, "It's a family name."

***NANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANA, BATMAN!***

A/N:

[1]: I know that there is a lever in the clock that you pull to go in the Bat Cave, but I wanted to change it to point out that a little kid could have easily found that. I used to mess with my grandma' grandfather clock and I know that if I were in the Wayne Mansion, I would have found that lever by then.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer #1: I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE, JUSTICE LEAGUE, OR ANYTHING ASSOCIATED WITH DC COMICS! Besides Aubrey. She's mine.

Disclaimer #2: BOLD= Translations Italic= Thoughts/Memories

***NANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANA, BATMAN!***

Chapter #4: To Fly Again

WARNING(S): None

Aubrey: 6

Dick: 9

THIRD PERSON POV

It was two days after discovering Bruce's secret and becoming his partners, when Dick and Aubrey finish their costume designs.

Dick chose the colors of a Robin, black, white and yellow. While, Aubrey had several different colors to choose from, considering all of the different breeds of Wren.

In the end, She chose blue, light blue, black and gray for her costumes colors. It's not as colorful as her brother's and not as stealthy as Bruce's, but it's in between, and she likes that.

Aubrey and Dick just finished sketching their designs and are now looking for Bruce and Alfred.

"Do you think their in the cave?" Dick asked. Aubrey bit her lip in thought.

"We should check there first. And I'm not just saying that because I want to try to climb the penny again." Aubrey said with her most innocent look that she could muster.

It was one of the looks that only Dick could see through.

Dick shook his head with a smirk on his face. Out of both of the siblings, Aubrey was the one who liked high places the most. Dick likes them too, but if he's bored, you won't see him on top of a shelf "Just because".

Since discovering the Bat Cave, Aubrey swore to herself, that she would climb everything in the Bat Cave. She has successfully climbed everything, except for the giant penny.

Even after failing several times, she has not given up yet.

Dick and Aubrey made their way to the entrance of the cave and went down the stairs. Once down, they easily spotted Bruce at the Bat Computer, one hand under his chin, the other holding a cup of coffee to his mouth.

Dick and Aubrey raced up to their adopted father and jumped on the chair, causing it to spin in circles, much to the children's amusement and Bruce's dismay.

Once the chair stopped spinning, Bruce calmly put his cup down and looked at his wards.

"And what has you two so excited?" Bruce asked with amusement laced in his voice.

"We finished our costume designs!" Dick exclaimed happily.

"Really? Well, let me see them."

Aubrey and Dick both handed Bruce their sketches. While Bruce was looking at them, Dick stayed to watch his reactions, while Aubrey strayed to the giant penny and narrowed her eyes determinedly at it.

"I like the designs and the masks, but aren't the colors a bit much?" Bruce asked while eyeing Dick warily.

Dick shook his head, "My name is Robin, so I have to be the colors of a Robin. And Aubrey is Wren, so she has to be the colors of a wren and she chose a Superb FairyWren [1] which happens to be blue, black and grey. Just like how bats are black and gray, we have to be sporting our mascot's colors." Dick finished triumphantly.

To say that Bruce was impressed with the nine year-old's explanation, would be an understatement. The siblings were still getting English lesson from both Alfred and Bruce. After hearing Dick explanation, Bruce could tell that the lessons were paying off.

Bruce nodded, knowing that there was no way that Aubrey and Dick would go out in black and gray when they have the names of colorful birds.

Bruce was about to ask Aubrey why she chose that particular wren, when he noticed that his youngest was missing.

Bruce looked around fervently, when Dick tapped his arm. He looked up at Dick quizzically, to which Dick put a finger to his lips, signaling him to be quiet and pointed to the giant penny.

Aubrey was climbing the giant penny and was almost to the top, when her hand slipped a little.

She quickly recovered and put her hand back on the top of Abe Lincoln's head, and hoisted herself up. Aubrey started rocking slightly to build up momentum and flipped, landing at the top of the penny.

Aubrey rose her hands triumphantly and gave an out of breath shout.

Bruce turned back to Dick, "Why does she do that?"

"Do what?" Dick asked.

"Always stay in high places." Bruce clarified.

Dick sighed but had a small grin on his face nonetheless.

"When we were little, Aubrey always loved heights. When she was bored, she would climb a tree for the fun of it. Not to be alone, or to show off, just for the challenge. I guess, knowing that she could climb something so high reassured her when we would perform, I don't know. I like heights too. But not as much as Aubrey. It's how she got the nickname "Wren" from our parents. I got "Robin" from how I was on the trapeze. When we discovered this," Dick gestured around the cave, "she made a goal to climb every high area in here. She has now, but the penny was difficult for her." Dick finished explaining.

Bruce looked at Aubrey, the six-year old is happy and content just sitting on a giant penny.

Strange, but also interesting.

***NANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANA, BATMAN!***

Aubrey and Dick woke up the next morning to construction noises.

Hammers, drills, and saws, all heard from the gym.

The two siblings shared a look before shrugging and opening the door. What they saw, surprised and excited them.

A trapeze.

They were building a trapeze in their new home.

Aubrey and Dick both laughed and smiled gleefully.

Bruce, who was on the other side of the room discussing plans, looked up from his work and saw the ecstatic gleam in his wards' eyes.

***NANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANA, BATMAN!***

It's been ten hours and the trapeze is finally finished!

Both Dick and Aubrey have been sitting in the living room, waiting patiently for Bruce to tell the it's done, when he did.

The two looked at each other and hopped off the couch, Dick dragging Aubrey behind him.

When the two ran into the gym, the first thing that they noticed was that it was painted.

Red and Gold. The colors of the Flying Graysons. [2]

Both Aubrey and Dick stared at the marvelous contraption that they have spent most of their lives on. They stared at it…..for ten seconds.

The siblings climbed up onto the platforms and grabbed the bars. Dick swung first and did a flip, grabbing onto the other. Then Aubrey went, she swung and did a flip, letting Dick grab her hands before gravity brought them to the opposite side and she did a triple flip.

Bruce watched in the doorway as his wards'-no-his kids, stick to their roots. As the two worked in perfect sink and smiled true smiles, he couldn't have been prouder.

[1] The "Superb FairyWren" is real and blue. Look it up if you don't believe me. Also, I know that the males are the blue ones, I just really like the colors and I frankly, don't care.

[2] I am using the colors from the Flying Grayson uniform in "Batman the Animated Series". I was gonna do the colors from the "FlashPoint" comics, but decided against it.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer #1: I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE, JUSTICE LEAGUE, OR ANYTHING ASSOCIATED WITH DC COMICS! Besides Aubrey. She's mine.

Disclaimer #2: BOLD= Translations Italic= Thoughts/Memories

***NANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANA, BATMAN!***

Chapter #5: "Bat-Brats"

WARNING(S): Slight Crude Language

Aubrey: 6

Dick: 9

THIRD PERSON'S POV

"Aubrey! Dick!"

"It's Wren!"

"And Robin!"

Aubrey and Dick, both clad in their new costumes, ran up to their mentor/father, excited for their first patrol.

Bruce took one look at his wards and couldn't help the small grin that spread across his face.

The siblings' both had the same costumes, only different colors. Aubrey clad in blue, and Dick clad in red, now becoming 'Wren' and 'Robin'.

"Daddy, where are we going first?" Robin asked, bouncing with excitement.

"We're going to the North-side of Gotham first. Two-Face recently broke out of Arkham Asylum, but there has been no sign of him so far. I doubt that he'll show himself for another two weeks, though." Bruce explained while pulling up his cowl, becoming Batman.

"Wait, so no major baddies? Aww man…" Robin said sounding disappointed. Wren turned to her brother with a smile still on her face.

"Come on Dickie! It's still super exciting! I mean, tonight is the night that we become Robin and Wren! Don't you want that? I know I do, and I don't care if I take down a big bad or not, at least we're helping someone." Wren said, finishing her small, excited, rant.

Batman and Robin both looked at her in shock until Robin finally composed himself,

"Yeah, I guess you're right Au-Wren. Let's go!" Robin shouted already running for the bat mobile.

Wren giggled and ran right after him, while Bruce chuckled and got into the driver's seat.

***NANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANA, BATMAN!***

"This is so boring."

Batman, Wren and Robin, have been sitting on the same roof-top for the past five minutes, Robin was not amused.

"Just wait, I'm sure that somet-hey, what's that?" Wren asked while pointing in a nearby alley. Batman turned to where his daughter was pointing and saw a group of young-adults crowded around something. "Looks like they'll experience they're first drugs-bust." Batman thought.

He turned to Robin and Wren who were staring intently at the group. "We'll start with procedure nine. Okay?" Both children nodded and glared, activating their "super-hero mode", as Dick likes to call it.

"Go."

Batman jumped down first, then Robin, and then Wren. Batman threw four smoke pellets on the ground.

"Activate heat sensors." He told his partners while activating his own. The two nodded and pressed a button hidden on their masks.

Wren ran at one of the eleven assailants and kicked his feet out from under him.

Robin ran at another, pounced on his shoulders and pulled him to the ground.

Wren then kicked her opponent's head onto the concrete, thus knocking him unconscious, and tied him up.

Robin pulled a rope out of his utility belt and passed one of the ends to his sister, who nodded, showing that she knew what to do.

The two attacked four of the druggies, ran in a circle, and tied them up.

Robin and Wren looked up from their captives, to their mentor who was standing in front of five other unconscious criminals.

"We got six combined!" Wren announced proudly.

"Not bad for your first time." Batman said while patting their heads affectionately, causing their hair to get messed up.

Robin groaned and fixed his hair while Wren just giggled.

"I didn't know that Batman had two Bat-Brats."

Batman turned around to the thug who called his precious children brats and gave him a glare that will later be dubbed "The Daddy-Bats" glare.

"Yes, he does," Robin answered confidently while stepping closer to the shaking thug.

"And these two "Bat-Brats", just happen to kick six of you guys' butts, including your's. So yeah, Batman does have two "Bat-Brats", and doesn't that just scare you?" Robin asked while leaning in close to the sweaty and shaky thug.

Wren walked up next to her brother and spoke to the thug, "I suggest you spread the word. Batman has two "Bat-Brats" to watch his back and protect this city with him. In other words." Wren leaned in close to him. "Y'all are screwed." Wren said before disappearing into the shadows with Robin.

***NANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANA, BATMAN!***

Once safe on a roof-top, Batman turned to his wards. "Bună treabă." 'Good job.' He said while smirking. Both children beamed at their father's praise. "But if you say "screwed" again, I'm telling Alfred."

A/N:I know that that was really short, but I had this idea for a while and I NEEDED to write! My keyboard was busted for a little while and I kept on snapping my fingers. WTF

I AM TAKING REQUESTS/PROMPTS PLEASE SUBMIT

Anyways, Please review. It means a lot to me when I hear what you guys think. :D

Especially since I am a beginner at this and I barely know what I'm doing.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:

Me: Aubrey, if you will.

Aubrey: Okay! Alpha Sketch does not own Young Justice, Justice League, or Batman and Robin. She only owns me and the writing!

Me: If I owned Young Justice, it wouldn't be cancelled.

*sheds tear while world's smallest violin plays in the background*

I AM TAKING REQUESTS/PROMPTS PLEASE SUBMIT

Chapter #6: School

WARNING(S): Mild Language, Slight Adult Themes.

Aubrey: 6

Dick: 9

THIRD PERSON'S POV

"Do we have to?" Aubrey whined.

Bruce just told the siblings that they are going to have to attend Gotham Middleton.

Their reactions were instantaneous. Dick was pouting in a corner, while Aubrey whined and used the puppy-dog eyes, hoping to convince Bruce otherwise.

"Yes, you have to." Bruce told her, finality in his voice. But, of course, that didn't work on Aubrey.

"But, I'm only six! Those kids will eat me alive!" Aubrey exaggerated.

It was true. Aubrey is six and they are going to a school with much older kids.

Kids ranging from ages eight to thirteen.

"I didn't think that you wanted to be separated from Dick and besides, you are smart enough. You know that." Bruce told her.

Aubrey looked at her feet.

She doesn't want to be separated from Dick, but she also doesn't want to be picked on.

"Why can't you and Alfred continue home-schooling us?" Aubrey asked.

Bruce sighed,"Because you need a better social life. The press thinks that I keep you locked in cages because no one ever sees you two. So, unless you want child services taking you away from me, I suggest you go to school." Bruce said, which seemed to finally get through the children's heads.

"I'd rather go up against the Joker when he's in a mood."

***NANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANA, BATMAN!***

"I don't like it." Dick stated while peering up at the large building in front of them.

To their right, there is a play ground, and to their left is an outside seating arrangement.

"Well then I guess that you're going to have to get used to it." Bruce told him as he started to walk towards the entrance.

Aubrey glanced at her brother, grabbed his arm, and dragged him with her up to the building.

"How are you not upset about this?" Dick asked his sister.

"I am. I try to hide it just in case reporters or anybody who owns a camera are around." Aubrey stated without glancing at her brother.

"Wow. You really are smarter than you look." Aubrey stopped and gave Dick her "Bat-Glare-in-training."

"I swear I meant it as a compliment!" Dick told her with his hands out, showing surrender.

Aubrey sighed.

"Okay. Hey, Dick?"

"Yeah?" Dick looked down to his little sister.

Aubrey looked at her feet and started biting her lip nervously, "Do you think that maybe, if I want to talk to you in private, we could switch to Romani?" Aubrey asked with hesitance laced in her voice.

Dick smiled and nodded, "Sure Aubrey! I probably won't see you all the time, but when I do, I will be sure to talk to you."

Aubrey grinned widely.

Dick grabbed her hand so instead of her clutching his arm, he is holding her hand tightly, and walked into the gates of he-the school.

***NANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANA, BATMAN!***

When Dick and Aubrey walked into their first class, they noticed how empty it was. They were the only ones there, so far.

The teacher looked up from his work and noticed the two new students examining the classroom. He cleared his throat awkwardly to get their attention.

Both children averted their gaze to the teacher coming towards them.

"You must be Aubrey and Richard! Pleased to meet you, I'm Mr. Levi." Mr. Levi held out his hand for the children to shake it.

***NANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANA, BATMAN!***

Once introductions were done, Mr. Levi showed Aubrey and Richard their seats, which were next to each other.

Five minutes later and the bell rang, signaling the other students that their first class was about to begin. Students came flooding into the classroom, the occasional glance towards them or curious look, didn't bother Aubrey or Dick. It wasn't even the sneers that got to them.

"Alright class. As you can probably tell, we have two new students, Aubrey Grayson and Richard Grayson. Please be nice and welcome them with open arms." Mr. Levi said while giving the whole class a warm smile.

"Hopefully the other teachers will be as kind as him." Aubrey thought. She had already dubbed Mr. Levi as her favorite teacher.

The first class went along fine, the second one was okay, there were a couple more sneers than the first class, but Aubrey and Dick dealt with it.

Aubrey and Dick left with their third period classmates to go to the cafeteria.

They got shoved more often than not and one student even had the decency to trip Aubrey, but they trudged on, until they met Bronson Crux.

***NANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANA, BATMAN!***

Dick and Aubrey were sitting together eating their lunch peacefully, when four boys sauntered up to their table.

Aubrey and Dick knew that they weren't allowed to use their training to fight them and they had to stay on the down-low, but did they really have to deal with this?

"So… You two are the circus freaks, eh?" Bronson asked, smirking down at the siblings who nodded meekly. "And how old are you two? 'Cause, I don't think that you belong here." Bronson said directly to Aubrey who clutched her brother's hand tightly.

"Leave her alone." Dick growled. He always hated it when people messed with his sister, and he didn't care if he sounded animalistic or gave away their secret. As long as she's safe, he's happy.

Bronson turned to Dick and glared at him.

"What did you say, punk?" Bronson growled while poking Dick's chest.

Dick glared even harder at him.

"I said. Leave her alone. Or are you too stupid to understand?" Dick taunted while smirking at the twelve year-old.

"Ce faci!? Vei face numai el furios!" 'What are you doing!? You will only make him angrier!' Aubrey scolded.

"Îmi pare rău , cred că nu ar trebui să -l nebun atunci când el este deja acționează ca un urs cu un cap inflamat . El arată un urs , totuși." 'Sorry, I guess that I shouldn't make him mad when he's already acting like a bear with a sore head. He does look kinda like a bear, though.' [1] Dick grinned cheekily while Aubrey just sighed.

Bronson and his friends were just looking at them like they just grew fur from their ears.

"What kind of language was that?" Christopher, one of Bronson's friends asked.

It seemed like that question knocked the siblings out of their private conversation and they turned to them again.

"It's Romani." Dick answered simply. Bronson just stared at them.

"What the hell is Romani?!" He yelled frustrated.

This is not how he expected this to happen. He was gonna make it clear that he was in charge and that he could make their lives even more terrible than they already are if they refuse, the circus freaks speaking in a strange language?

Yeah, not expected.

"It's our first language. The language of gypsies." Aubrey informed them shyly.

Bronson just sneered more.

"So, not only are you circus freaks, but, you're gypsy trash too?" Bronson asked while laughing.

Aubrey stared with big, misty eyes and Dick glared at him like he would burst into flames if he did.

"I bet your not even fully related, just half-siblings. Your gypsy trash mom probably slept around with the whole town!"

That's when they lost it.

***NANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANA, BATMAN!***

Bruce Wayne was in his office signing papers from the most recent board meeting, when Julia, his intern, opened his office door and peered inside.

"Mr. Wayne, you have a personal call from Gotham Middleton." Julia informed her boss. Bruce just looked at her confused.

"Transfer it over." Julia nodded and went right to her desk.

Ten seconds later, Bruce gets the call from Gotham Middleton.

"Hello?" Bruce asked.

"Hello, is this Mr. Wayne?"

"Yes it is, might I ask who's calling?"

"This is Principal Dignam of Gotham Middleton and I am calling on account of your two wards." Principal Dignam informed him.

Automatically, Bruce switched into "parent mode".

"Are they alright? What happened?" Bruce asked frantically.

"They are…okay. Listen, Mr. Wayne. They got into a fight."

"I'll be right over."

***NANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANA, BATMAN!***

"Mr. Wayne, I am glad that you were able to make it." Principal Dignam greeted him.

Bruce took a seat next to his to children who have yet to look up from the floor.

Bruce could see the bruises on Dick's arms and the one bruise on Aubrey's ankle and clenched his jaw.

Dignam said that they were "okay". What part of this is "okay"?

"Anyways, today at lunch, your wards were caught in a fight." Dignam informed him.

"With who?" Bruce asked in reply.

"Bronson Crux. He had to go home early due to a broken nose." Dignam told Bruce while glancing towards Aubrey and Dick.

Bruce sighed, "I see. But, what caused the fight?" Bruce asked, genuinely curious.

"Excuse me?" Dignam asked, flustered.

Normally parents don't ask that question. They just apologize, promise to talk to their kids, and then leave.

"What caused the fight? I know that Aubrey and Richard wouldn't give just any one a broken nose with out a reason." Bruce defended his wards, who still stared at the floor.

"Oh, um, there weren't that many witnesses from before the fight started, and the few that were there, refuse to talk." Dignam told Bruce who nodded.

"Alright, well, I shall keep in touch, and if that is all, I wish to take Aubrey and Dick home for the rest of the day." Bruce told the principal who nodded his consent and shook hands with him.

***NANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANA, BATMAN!***

Once in the car, Bruce turned to his wards, who were still looking at their feet.

"Okay, what happened? And look at me when talking please."

Dick and Aubrey looked up, making Bruce inwardly gasp.

Dick was sporting a split-lip and bruise on his cheek, while Aubrey had a black-eye and a slightly bloody nose.

"Why didn't you tell anyone you were hurt?" Bruce asked concerned for the two bloody children in the back of his car.

"We only wanted Alfred to help us." Aubrey told him with a shaky voice.

Bruce looked closely at them and saw that Aubrey was crying and judging by Dick's blood-shot eyes, he was recently.

"What happened? And don't say nothing, cause it's obvious it was something."

Aubrey and Dick looked at each other before nodding and turning back to Bruce.

"Bronson came over to us at lunch and started calling us circus freaks," Dick started and Bruce was already getting mad, "Then I started to defend Aubrey and I said some stuff back to him."

Aubrey nodded along, confirming what he says, "Then Aubrey tried to calm me down in Romani, which we decided we would do if she felt uncomfortable, anyways, one of Bronson's friends asked what language we were speaking and when we answered, Bronson called us gypsy trash and…and.."

Dick didn't finish because he started crying and Bruce could tell that whatever this Bronson kid said next, was worth a Batman punch if his son is that shaken about it.

Aubrey started crying with Dick and looked up at Bruce.

"He..he said that..w-we..aren't even fully r-related…and we're p-probably only half si-siblings because our… m-mom.. he s-said that o-our mom slept with th-the whole town." Aubrey finished the explanation and completely lost it.

Bruce opened his car door since they were still in the school parking lot and went to the back seat with his wards- no- his children and comforted them.

"You know that that's not true, don't you? That kid was just trying to make you mad." Aubrey and Dick sniffled and nodded into Bruce's chest while he rubbed circle's into their backs.

"Your mom was a very kind, sweet and beautiful. Do you know how I know that?" Bruce asked them.

Aubrey and Dick shook their heads and looked at Bruce curiously, wondering where this was going.

"Because I am looking at you two right now. You two are the bravest kids I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. And not only that, but, you two live with me, and I can honestly say that I am glad to call you family. Your mother would be proud." Bruce finished, grinning at his children.

"You really th-think that she would be proud?" Aubrey asked.

Bruce nodded and then turned to Dick.

"I know that this is probably bad parenting but, good job breaking his nose." Bruce told his son.

"That was actually Aubrey." Dick giggled while pointing at his sister who blushed and hid her face in Bruce's jacket.

She would be proud…

A/N: Hi! Hopefully this longer chapter makes up for the last one. Also, I apologize if I do not fulfill your requests right away. I have some of my own ideas that I want to right and I plan on getting those out of the way. That DOES NOT mean that I'm not taking requests anymore. If you have any ideas that you have, tell me the prompt and Aubrey and Dick's ages when requesting. Don't forget to review!


End file.
